Permanent Wishes
by Knight-Owl 13th
Summary: Ten years into the future, the actions of a child from both the past and present will the decide the outcome of the lives of every citizen living in Dimmsdale. But… is such responsibility with a single wish worth such a sacrifice? PLEASE! READ & REVEIW


Fairly Odd Parents Fanfic

Mockup Name (Code Name): Permanent Wishes By 'The End of Nite Owl / Knight-Owl 13th

Authors Note: This is just a PREVEIW of the chapter and hopefully the entire story. The Title is still at its "changing stages" there's an even chance I'll change it. I'd like any Ideas of possible Titles from reviewers or any advice or ideas. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Ten years into the future, the actions of a child from both the past and present will the decide the outcome of the lives of every citizen living in Dimmsdale. But... is such responsibility with a single wish worth such a sacrifice?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They call me "Double T" or used too, my name? You already know. My life on the other hand... 'sighs' I wish I knew 'heh' wish... the last word I wanted to hear..."

Flipping Through the pages "they say every Picture has a story, even this one. The one I cherished most..."

Scene Change

'If you could see, what I see' the singer whispered while carrying a child no more then nine months old in his arms as he gently rocked the baby. You could still hear the light sobbing of the child still lingering inside these stressed walls. The snoring parents were totally exhausted as they lay on the couch unnoticed. Light footsteps could be heard in the kitchen while the fluttering of wings moved quietly through the house like thieves.

'You're the answer to my priers' the singer sung in a soft tune just hearable to the child who was the singer's sibling. In the darkness Green and Pink eyes stared at the singer in silence, as the sobbing could no longer be heard.

'And if you could feel the tenderness I feel' the singer carried on the tune of the lullaby that sound so sweet, so soothing, so peaceful. It was as if it was an angel was singing to the ears of the child. Her eyes flickered whilst dosing off to sleep cradling in her young brother's arms.

'You would know it would clear that a...' the boy stopped singing as he noticed his little sister lightly breathing as a sign of sleep, he look at the entrance to the kitchen and saw his smiling parents tired eyes. They carefully obtained the child in the arms of the twelve-year-old boy and left for the bedroom with a camera in their hands. When silence was once heard again the midst of the night two figures appeared with little sound but a poof

There floated a green-haired and green-eyed Cosmo wearing his usual, black pant, white shirt and tie. Next to him was his wife Wanda with pink bushy hair and pink eyes that stared into the eyes of the very tired Timmy Turner who had been planning of various different ways to get a good nights sleep. Except for the desperate measures that his parents were going to use. He didn't want another messed up child that his parents made a mistake upon. Even if it's just sleeping formula, a little bit extra could kill or permanently damage his only sister. He used his Fairy-God-Parents to use every technique in the book that could prevent such measures taken upon his only sister.

He wished for everything he could possibly think of to help his sister's case. Talking baby talk to know the problems. No avail. Reading her mind, as if she had much of a mind to read sarcastic . Satisfying her every need and want. Still she cried during the night. Singing her a lullaby only made her only cry louder. Even though his Godparents mentioned that he couldn't sing.

"Yea even mute people could sing better then you" Cosmo criticized

"But Mute people can't talk or sing" Timmy responded

"Well Timmy..." Wanda replied in suspense "that's how bad you really are sport" She mentioned in truth

He sighed and wished for the ability to sing, the wish never worked because he could already sing, then he wished that he could sing better. The wands glowed and still he stunk worse then before, he didn't understand he never needed to wish to sing better because he had the ability to sing very well. He explored into his singing abilities on how it could help his younger sister fall asleep. He tried singing every single lullaby that was ever invented for babies, even sang a hundred different ways to singing the most popular and common lullaby 'Rock a Bye Baby'. He searched, he memorized he went as far as stopping time itself so he could have more time.

Every song mentionable that could put a baby to sleep, if it had lyrics or it was instrumental it couldn't calm the baby's mind. Timmy was now beyond frustrated, confused, crazed he was even insane to thinking of suicide as Plan B. He was so ready to Rest-In-Peace wink so that he could literally Rest-In-Peace. By now he didn't even know why he was doing this for his baby sister. He could always wish for total silence again like he once did. The problem was that it could be fatal which almost occurred last time.

He cleared his mind and remembered how his youth was like so far. It was miserable even before Vicky his babysitter he was raised like a girl by his parents who wanted a daughter so dearly. Now that they had one, he wasn't too sure if they would raise her like one because of having a son their parenting techniques may have changed and he indeed didn't want a tom girl in the family. She would not only hurt him but also herself. He basically wanted his little sister to have the things he could never have, a normal life or something similar.

By now he recorded himself to hear how he sounded. To an outsider who listened to his singing, they would say he'd have talent but it sound awful. He recognized his problem, the song had no meaning, he once sang in the park to clear his mind but it ended up catching a crowd plus he earned fifty dollars to boot. This song he sang had no emotion, no feelings it was an empty song. He searched a song that would suit him but it had no effect on his little sister that continued to cry.

He put down the child; she was both exhausting his parents and himself. He wondered how his parents raised him to even be alive today. Too many thoughts crowded his mind so he took out the frustration on the wall by punching it. The only damaged he caused was to himself, his physical pain felt a thousand times better then the mental mayhem running through his head. "Now common sport" Wanda comforted Timmy and told him "She's only a baby, they cry to show how their feeling and what they need or want" She continued explaining "look at her" Timmy stared down at his sister in the crib with his bloodshot eyes then they softened he felt sorry almost helpless to help his little sister, there definitely seemed like a problem. "How would you feel if you were her honey?" Wanda questioned as thoughts ran through Timmy's head.

Cosmo on the other hand could sleep through the Baby's cries as he listened to his elevator music stored inside his skull. He remembered his parents taking Angela to the doctor a couple of times now, when they thought she was sick because she was crying but the doctor found no symptoms. The most likely scenario was that the parents didn't have the ability to put her to sleep it seemed like nothing worked.

"Cosmo, Wanda I have an idea" Timmy stated in his trance, Cosmo was still fast asleep. Wanda's eyes spelt annoyance while Cosmo continued his nap, her wand glowed and he was outside of the fish bowl in his fairy form and then he fell on his head and woke up with a sudden scream.

"Ah the Romans are coming, the Romans are coming!" he repeatedly shouted flying in circles till he hit the wall, which then he sighed a sudden breath of relief, "ah home sweet home" he said happily as a bruise suddenly appeared on his forehead as began to moan in pain "ah it hurts make it stop, make it stop!" he cried like a baby while sucking his thumb.

"uuhh... will Cosmo be alright?" Timmy asked confused even though he had seen this a million times he was still concerned about Cosmo's nightmares, if he ever had any.

"Don't Worry" Wanda smiled with half closed eyes, "he's fine, he's been watching to many Gladiator Movies." Wanda sighed at Cosmo's action once again.

"Right..." Timmy said with some suspicion "I wish I knew how Angela is feeling"

Before Wanda Granted the wished she asked, "You want to become an Empath?"

"Huh? What's an Empath?" Timmy Questioned Wanda

"It's a person who can feel other people's emotions" Wanda Explained to Timmy

"Then I wish I was an Empath but only until she stops crying like this" Timmy carried on the wish.

The wish was granted and then a humongous forced that was quite powerful almost weakened him, it was stress. If it wasn't as bad as his stress, it was worse. He could almost sense the stress everywhere, on the floor, on the walls even in the air itself. He knew that he didn't like being an Empath, having such power was too much for him to control so he wished "I wish I wasn't an Empath anymore!" Timmy shouted with all his strength then the force disappeared. He realized the missing piece of the puzzle that made 'Angels' cry so much.

Timmy noticed this place seemed so cold, so isolated; he picked her up and began singing what came to mind. He sung anything that that would calm her down and erased anything that wasn't comforting her as he walked to the backyard. He had Friday off because of a teacher's strike. Both parents were asleep and he knew Angela wasn't sick so he thought it wouldn't hurt her. He stepped into the backyard, a light breeze blew past them as he continued singing ' If you could see what I see" making up the song as he went.

The Sun was out, an almost perfect day, with a few patches of clouds. His Fairy-God-Parents followed in pursuit. He was near his mother's garden. He wished for a rocking chair and he rocked his baby sister to sleep singing some odd lyrical song. It was the first time he actually seen Angela sleep peacefully. His Fairies hid as garden household objects as a panicking mother searched frantically for her only daughter then she noticed outside the window was her only son with her daughter in his arms. They seem so cute together she wished she had a camera to take their picture. There was one other odd thing she didn't realize, Angela was actually sleeping peacefully not resting because of exhaustion because of the long periods of crying but actually sleeping like everyone should. It would be later that she learn how Timmy made a miracle and how she could do it herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight Years Later...(Present Time)

Timmy Turner the University Student woke up in his apartment, recovering from a recent event then he noticed something, he was sleeping on a photo album on the page where he was carrying an angel, her name was Angela Katie Turner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'People say be careful what you wish for or it might come true'  
'In my Childhood it seemed all my wishes came true but at what price?'  
'I never knew how much of an impact my wishes made to people I cared for'  
'I never had a clue'  
'And I was going to pay the ultimate price'  
'But not before I tell you something important'  
'Over One year ago...flipping through the pages of my photo album'

(Note: This is a possible introduction of the story please tell me what you think?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm currently having writer's block for this story, and for pairings with Timmy or other characters, please give me reason why I should pair them up like for example 'Timmy/Tootie because Timmy gave up his Crimson Chin action figure to Tootie as a symbol of love' give me a good debate to why so and so should be together because in this story I have a million scenarios but I still have writer's block... AMAZING!!! Ain't it!!! So give me give me ideas.

On another note this is just a Preview I will Edit or just delete this story and add the official chapter in later this year hopefully (I'm quite Lazy) So in other words THIS IS JUST A TEASER THE REAL THJING IS COMING SOON!!!

Oh last thing if you're an Australian I bet you already know who the original singer and owner of this song is PLEASE I REPEAT PLEASE DO NOT PUT UP THE NAME OF THE SONG OR LYRICS ON THE REVIEW BOARD!!! Other wise you just ruined a part of the story that was suppose to be surprising

(any spelling or grammar mistakes notify me on the review board or email me or if you want to chat to me on MSN Massager, I'd be happy to chat as long as I'm not Busy Laterz)


End file.
